


Meeting the Beckham boys

by bryboiblue



Category: Brooklyn Beckham - Fandom, Cruz Beckham - Fandom, Romeo Beckham - Fandom, beckham brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, CBT, M/M, Oral Sex, Piss Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryboiblue/pseuds/bryboiblue
Summary: On a sunny New York day, I stumble across Brooklyn Beckham and his camera and ...
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

We meet on the street. Brooklyn Beckham has his camera slung around his neck. He says "hi" and he asks if he can take some pictures of me.

I agree and he takes me back to his apartment, where he has me pose in fewer and fewer clothes. I can tell from the bulge in his shorts that he's turned on.

Once I'm naked, he snaps a few last shots before he puts the camera down and beckons me over to him.

"On your knees, slut," he says. I kneel and he presses my face against his bulge. 

I rub against it for a few minutes before undoing his belt and taking down his pants, revealing a plump 6.5-inch uncut cock. I take it in my mouth and he rests his hands on my head, but lets me work at my own pace. I take it all the way down for a few seconds then return to sucking and teasing the head with my tongue. I alternate between deep-throating him expertly working the rest of his dick for about 10 minutes.

He eventually pulls me off and tells me to get on my hands and knees and then moves behind me and sticks his spit-slicked cock into me with one brutal thrust.

I let out a gasp and start panting and moaning. He seems encouraged by this and his strokes start coming harder and faster until he's sweating and grunting and I'm moaning like a bitch in heat. With one final deep thrust, he starts unloading the Beckham baby batter into my ravaged ass, collapsing on top of me as he does so.

His sweaty, inked chest presses against my back for a few minutes before pulling out and leaving me a leaky mess on the floor while he goes to take a shower and I gather my clothes and try to sneak out.


	2. Romeo, Romeo, where art though

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then younger brother Romeo shows up

I'm doing the walk of shame out of Brooklyn's apartment. On the way down, I accidentally bump into a lithe, fit teenager whom I suddenly realize is one of Brooklyn's younger brothers, Romeo.

"Excuse me," I say, trying to get out of his way. 

"Do you by any chance know where apartment 3B is?" Romeo asks.

I mutter, "umm, third door on the right, I think."

Romeo look at my quizzically and glances down to my pants, seeing a wetness spreading from my ass.

"Oh, so you're one of his whores," he says with a smirk. 

He grabs me by the front of the shirt and pulls me into a fire closet on the landing, closing the door behind us.

"I've been waiting for this day," he says, and punches me in the gut, forcing me to double over and loose my breath.

He grabs me by the hair and quickly pulls his cock out of the fly of his jeans. It's an impressive sight, easily eight inches and almost as thick around.

"Bitches think they know what a Beckham cock looks like, trust me, none of them come close to my fuckclub," Romeo says.

With that, he shoves his massive member into my mouth, choking me almost immediately, and taking complete control, mercilessly taking turns fucking my throat and holding me gagging and spluttering with almost the entire thing buried in my throat. I get close to passing out, but sensing that, he pulls his giant cock out and jerks my head back by the hair and spits in my mouth. 

"Get on your knees you stupid fuck," he says.

I comply, and he uses just my spit on his cock and his brother's semen -- that is slowly leaking out of my ass -- as lube as he shoves it all in one mighty thrust. I scream and fall flat on the ground. 

"Shut the fuck up you stupid whore," he says as he alternately slaps my face and ass, reddening them both as he picks up steam fucking and wrecking my already sore hole.

"So, bitch, whose the real man in this family?" he asks with contempt and venom.

I try to stutter out something, but the pain and overwhelming sensations of the moment make my words unintelligible. Romeo is clearly pissed and reaches below me to put a vice grip on my tightening balls.

"You better start screaming my name or you are going to be a eunuch in about 30 seconds.

Fear and pain making me barely find my voice. 

"Romeo, it's Romeo, nobody is as big and manly as Romeo," I manage to stutter out the obvious truth through gasps of pain and pleasure.

"Damn right, bitch," he growls.

He pulls my hair, forcing my head up and my back into an arch as he continues his relentless assault on my ass. Suddenly, he grunts and shoves my face into the floor and starts to spill load after load into my thoroughly destroyed ass.

When he's done, Romeo pulls out and grabs his cell phone and starts taking pictures of my ass that is now leaking two loads of Beckham cum. He roughly turns me over and delivers a vicious slap to my face that continues to redden and bruise He spits a big wad on my face and takes some more pics before aiming his softening cock at my face and chest, sending a powerful stream of piss that quickly soaks me, all of which is now recorded on his phone.

"I'm sure Brooklyn will enjoy seeing what a real man does with his whores," Romeo says before pulling up his pants and walking out.


	3. Cruz's in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cruz finds what his brothers have left behind

I'm sitting in the fire closet, soaked in Romeo's piss and spit with his and Brooklyn's cum oozing out of my ass.

I try to gather my clothes when the door bursts open and Cruz Beckham burst in. He looks around for a second seeming perplexed and then starts to laugh seeing me naked and drenched.

"Haha! Finally I get one of my brothers' whores," he exclaims jubilantly.

Cruz closes the door and drops his pants and briefs in an instant and gets his 6" uncut teenage cock hard faster than I can even process what is going on. He grabs my head and pushes it onto his throbbing dick, shoving it all the way in without any thought of what I might want.

"My first blowie is gonna be from one of Romeo's whores. Perfect!" he crows, while ramming his cock in and out of my mouth and throat, making me gag.

I can sense he's getting close when he pulls out and smacks me upside the face. Apparently these boys were taught to play rough at a young age.

"I'm not blowing this load in a bitch's mouth, I want pussy," he says, while moving to my still naked ass and thrusting his cock in, with both of his older brother's loads still partly there as lube.

He does an impressive job of being a big, strong man for about 45 seconds before blowing his load into my overly used hole, then pulls out. 

He gets curious and sticks his fingers into my oozing cunt and pulls out a wad of cum. He moves to my face and puts his dripping fingers in front of my mouth. I eagerly suck in the combined loads of the Beckham boys while Cruz pulls up his pants, walks out and slams the door without another word.


End file.
